lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 513
Report #513 Skillset: Aeonics Skill: TimeQuake Org: Institute Status: Completed Dec 2010 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: TimeQuake is somewhat unreliable in one on one combat due to it being an untargeted skill. With no mechanical failsafe in place to stop the attempt when it is otherwise impossible, it can lead to situations where the opponent is not hit but the user still loses 10 power. This happens most often when your intended target silently leaves the room but can also happen if they burrow, fly, or any number of other things. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Alter the syntax to allow both targeted and untargeted TimeQuakes: TIMECHANT TIMEQUAKE . If all is specified, the cost remains 10 power. However, if a target is specified, the power cost is reduced to 8 power. This brings it in line with Absolve which is slightly easier to pull off but has no secondary effect but makes it more costly than things like Wrack which cost less power but are more difficult to pull off. Player Comments: ---on 12/7 @ 20:51 writes: Sounds good to me. Institute already have the problem that someone can be massively timewarped and it takes only a single horehound or focus mind while you're still recovering equilibrium to take them beyond the reach of TimeQuake. ---on 12/10 @ 08:18 writes: I agree with the change. However, is it possible for you to check how time warped someone is (assuming you don't have Healing)? If not, will you still lose power if it fails on the person? ---on 12/10 @ 08:40 writes: Solution 1, as long as the power is still consumed upon failure, similar to other such instas. ---on 12/10 @ 20:20 writes: Agree with 1. ---on 12/11 @ 00:59 writes: In response to Inagin: It is not possible to check how time warped your target is unless you have Healing. My original intent was that you would still lose power on a failure if they were not timewarped enough, however you would not lose power if the attack was stopped by shield, barrier, them not being in the room, etc. The ability for Researchers and Sentinels to check enemy timewarp level is something I would like to address in a future report. ---on 12/15 @ 04:31 writes: Solution one seems perfectly reasonable to me. ---on 12/17 @ 05:21 writes: I'm not sure I see any reason to lower the power cost from 10. Having it require a target will in itself result in general power savings, and that would be fine I guess. ---on 12/26 @ 16:01 writes: No need to reduce to 8, or even grant a new syntax. If the problem is one on one, as stated in the problem, my suggestion would be to just add a check so that if it hits nobody, it only uses 1p. Alternatively, making a targetted version at 10p like Talan suggests is fine too. ---on 12/27 @ 03:01 writes: The reduction to 8p is to bring the targeted version in line with other, similar, conditional instakills. As stated in the original solution, this brings it in line with Absolve but makes it more costly than things like Wrack. ---on 12/29 @ 11:35 writes: SHould keep in mind that none of the other instakills can hit an entire room either. ---on 12/29 @ 23:55 writes: That is the entire point of this report, giving TimeQuake the option to -not- hit the entire room. It may sound like a benefit, but I assure you that it is - more often than not - a huge detriment and bother.